Cream Filled :P
by DarkcytheDemon
Summary: Tails has been depressed for a while and has finally found something to change all that. He has had a crush in Cream for years now and wants to tell her how he feels. Little does he know the suprises and opportunities that will come across him when going after his crush.


Through out the years, Sonic and his buddy's had put themselves in the frontlines to prevent the world from

crumbling by the evil DR. Egg man, But saving the world from evil can be really stressful. The stress had an impact

on everyone. Some others knew how to handle it but there were also a few that didn't. The stress had such an

impact on tails that eventually he had fallen into a depression. Tails wasn't much of a talker when it came to his

problems. You could never really see if there was a problem with him because he hides it really well. A lot of his

friends were actually pretty clueless. Tails felt lonely and actually wanted a special someone in his life. Tails has

been crushing on cream for years now but never really had the stomach to tell her how he felt. One day tails went

out to the town alone to get something to eat. He got himself a sandwich and before he could even take that first

bite, a bird snatched it right out of his hand. Tails started to chase the bird but had crashed into Cream as a result

for not looking straight. **"Cream? Are you ok?"** cream dust off her clothes and adjusted yourself **"yeah I'm **

**alright and you?"** Cream said calmly **"yeah I'm good besides the fucking bird taking off with my **

**sandwich" **Cream laugh and helped him up. Tails couldn't help but notice her beautiful smile when she laughs.

**"What are you doing here?"** tails said. Cream looks around like she was trying to figure that out herself. **"I was **

**gonna check out some of the parks that they have in this town, I heard they had one of the most **

**beautiful flowers around here"** Cream said. **"Are you here with someone"** Tails asked. Cream frowns "**Sadly **

**no, everybody was busy even Cheese had plans." **Tails sighs in relieve. **"Would you maybe wanna go with **

**me to the park?"** Cream asked desperately. Tails heart started beating faster. With no hesitation, he accepted.

While they were at the park, tails was really nervous. He would make her laugh once in a while because Tails loves

to see Cream smile. After an hour they sat down on a bench and talked. Cream started to giggle. **"Why are you **

**giggling like that?"** Tail wonders. She smiled "**Well I'm happy. I'm having a really good time with you and **

**your really funny"** Cream commented. Tails blushed. **"Well I try you know, I actually love it when you **

**smile and your laugh is really cute"** Tails said shyly. Cream blushes and looked away so that Tails would not

see. Tails not knowing what to do next had decided to make a retreat. **"Well its getting pretty late, how about **

**we get back?"** Tails said. They both went back to the house where sonic, knuckles, Amy, and cheese were waiting

for them. Later on at night, every body was asleep except Tails. He couldn't sleep. He was on his way to the

bathroom but when he passed Creams room, he notices moaning. It was coming from her room. Tails was pretty

curious and opened her door a little. A narrow gap was enough to let him see her bed. Her clothes were on the

floor, and the sheet was pulled up to her shoulders. Her hands were moving around under the covers. One was on

her breasts, the other, between her legs. Finally, she arched her back and pulled her knees up to cum. The sheet

came off which exposed her beautiful tits, her hand was pinching one hard nipple. Tails could not control himself,

he was about to lose it right there in the hall. It did not take long for Tails to splatter all over his chest, but his

cock was still hard. Cream had also saw Tails from the corner of her eye but the pleasure was so great she could

not stop. He knew that he would cum again if Cream kept teasing him. Cream had her fingers really deep inside of

her and the moans were getting louder and louder. Soon Tails could not take it anymore and shot another load.

After that, Tails erection had started to fade so he went to take a shower. While he was washing off his cum, he

had two choices. He could pretend it didn't happen and hope she would do the same, or he could confront her

about it. Tails was banging his head against the wall thinking what to do. Finally he had decided to confront her

about this despite the pain she might inflicted on him. He was afraid for his life. When tails approached the door,

her room was already open. She was reading a book. **"What's up tails?" "Umm listen, I'm really sorry what **

**happen back there, I didn't really expect seeing you like that and I kinda lost myself."** Tails confessed. **"I **

**didn't know you actually felt that way about me"** Cream said. **"I've always felt that way about you; **

**you're really beautiful with a great personality and a sexy body." **Tails expressed. Cream blushes "**Hey **

**isn't a guy suppose to cum once?" **Cream wondered. **"Yeah usually, but sometimes I cum more when I'm **

**really excited."** Tails said. **"Really? Do you think you can cum again?"** Cream said. She looked at him with a

naughty grin. **"What?"** Tails said. There was a moment of awkward silence. **"I want to see you cum again up **

**close." **She said. As surprise as Tails was, he said **"Only in one condition" "What's that?"** she wondered. **"You **

**have to help." **Tails demanded. **"What did you have in mind" **cream said with a flirty tone. **"Well you have to **

**get completely naked, show yourself to me, and then help me get off." **Tails said with a smirk on his face.

Cream was extremely shy because she had never really done this for anybody before but for tails it was kinda

different. Cream felt more relaxed and comfortable with him. She had thought about it for a moment. **"Have you **

**ever gone down on a girl?"** Cream wondered. **"No but I had always been curious about it."** Tails said.

**"Really?"** Tails kinda new where Cream was going with this and played along. **"You know, Id love to go down **

**on you" **Tails said. Cream's face had turned red. **"Okay let's do it"** she said with excitement. Cream kicked the

sheet down, took off her left over clothing, and tossed it. In a short amount of time, Tails clothes were on the floor,

and started stroking his own cock. Tails kept admiring Creams sexy naked body while Cream stared wide-eyed at

his cock as she played with her breasts. **"You're bigger than I thought you'd be"** she murmured. **"It's not **

**that big"** Tails said, but when he thought about it, it is bigger than textbook average. **"Well it looks nice to me"**

she sat up and kissed Tails. His cock had grown a bit more. Cream looked and **said "Was it something I did?"**

Tails pulled her to him and started to kiss her erotically. Tails cupped her breast in his hands and started to rub his

thumbs on the tender skin below her nipples. Cream leaned down and started licking the clear syrup from him.

Tails moaned. **"Mmm you taste really sweet tails, and you're as hard as a stone." **Cream started licking his

hard cock some more. **"You like that?"** Cream asked. **"Yes it feels amazing."** Tails said. **"This will feel **

**better."** Cream said confidently. Tails had entered Creams mouth bobbing her head back and forth. Creams

cheeks were puckering with suction. Soon she started stroking his cock with two hands. Tails had never felt so

much pleasure before. He had then pushed her head down deeper until her face was mashed against his belly.

Cream held it for a few seconds, swallowing anything she could until she pulled off, blinking and gasping noisily for

air. She had kept repeating this while grinding her nipples into tails thighs. He had not cummed yet. **"You're a **

**stubborn one aren't you?"** Cream said. **"Well I did came twice you know." "Didn't you save any for me?"**

Cream said. With that, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He then started sucking on Cream's lovely pink nipples. She

had very sensitive breasts. Cream had become soaking wet. **"I think I want you to fuck me."** Cream said. Soon

Tails had started to play with her clit licking and nibbling on it. It drove Cream crazy, making her want his cock

more and more. **"Please stop teasing me and fuck me now." **Cream shouted. Tails soon went behind Cream

and started fondling her ass. **"Mmm," **she murmured. Tails pulled her cheeks apart to look at her, and then she

put her head all the way down on the pillow. With Cream wet as she was, fucking her from behind was easy for

tails. He started off slow. Soon enough Tails was moving faster. It was as if every few thrusts, he would speed up.

**"More!"** Cream moaned, pushing herself against tails. Cream was on her hands and knees being fucked vigorously

by tails. Cream had cummed a few times. They would fuck for hours before Tails had finally exploded. Tails had

filled up Cream and each pulse of his cum earned a whimper from Cream. Cream felt really satisfy that she had

finally gotten Tails to cum. They cuddled and talked for a while. Tails was over all happy that he had fucked his

crush even though he did not expect too. He hopes this wasn't just a one time thing and can continue to take

things to the next level with Cream. **"I'm gonna take a shower to wash all this cum off, are you coming?"**

Cream asked. **"Ill be right there"** Tails said.


End file.
